Lost and Found
by Katz Monster
Summary: The Ketchums are enjoying the day, but then one gets lost how does he react?


We all get lost at least once in our lives. And our parents usually come looking for us, so what does Ash do when his only son gets lost.

* * *

Out in the Cerulean City park, the sun shown brightly and not a cloud was to be seen. The weather was nice, not too hot, and soft breezes blowing through, every now and then. It couldn't be a more perfect day to play outdoors.

The Pokémon Master of Kanto himself was outside having fun playing with his Pokémon, and children. He watched, as they ran around with the Eevees Gary had given them as a present last year. Eventually, coming to him for help or a drink.

"Daddy, watch this!" Ash's 5 year old son jumped up as his Eevee dashed under him and used dig, then launch a shadow ball from the hole. The Eevee jumped out and hugged his trainer, both laughing gleefully.

"Well done Xavier, but you should train Webber for battle, and make his moves powerful." Ash said to his middle child. He ruffled his raven locks, much like his own. The boy's aquamarine eyes sparkled with joy, as he nodded and ran around.

Squealing the boy ran over to his older sister, who was sneaking around in the bushes. "Jay!" He tackled her, both laughing, until the ruby-haired girl realised she had been spotted.

"How can you always find me?" She asked, her temper somewhat getting to her.

"Easy. If I close my eyes and concentrate, I can see a very fuzzy, blue shape, like you." He said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, so Dad is teaching you guys the basics of Aura too... Cool!" She closed her eyes and nodded. "Hey, I saw an awesome fountain down that path, you're probably small enough to go swimming in it if you wanted to. If not, Webber could." She said to her younger sibling, knowing his love for the water.

"Okay, I'll be back!" The child ran down the path, Eevee in his arms. He reached the fountain a minute later.

"Okay Webber," He said to the Eevee, wearing a blue scarf, in his arms, "You need to practise swimming. So, in you go."

Xavier put the evolution Pokemon on the ledge surrounding the elaborate water feature. The brown canine dived into the water and paddled around for a while; growing tired he swam to the edge, letting the child lift him out of the water.

"Okay, let's go back to Daddy." The small boy looked around, confused as to which way to go. "Ahh, Webber do you know where to go?" The small Eevee shook his head.

Xavier's eyes began to water.

"Daddy!" A shrill watery voice called to the Kanto Pokemon Master.

His eyes turned to his youngest child, "What's wrong, Alexa?" The young red-head tackled him into a hug, not really doing any damage expect to herself.

She looked into his chocolate-brown eyes with her own, "I don't know. I just feel all lost and scared." She cried, hugging onto her father.

"Shh, it's okay. You're right here with me. Nothing is going to happen to my baby girl." Ash whispered into her ear. Her tears were soaking his shirt now. "Jay, where's Xavier?" He called the tree-climbing 7-year-old.

"I told him about the fountain in the centre of the park, he went there with Webber!" Jay called back, jumping down from the branch, her Eevee right behind her.

The young father growled unintentionally, "Okay, that would explain this."

"Daddy, stop you're scarring me." Came the muffled voice from his polo shirt.

"Sorry sweet-heart, but I think I know why you're upset. Jay, get Ember and Zapika. We're going to the fountain."

Jay had since come over to the picnic blanket and had two Eevees in her arms, one with a red scarf around its' neck, one with yellow. "So how are we going to find Xavier?" She asked, handing the Eevee dubbed Zapika to the younger of her twin siblings, letting the one with the red scarf jump onto her shoulder.

"We go to the fountain, knowing your brother I doubt he has moved." Ash sighed, rubbing his temples.

They all packed up and began the walk that a young boy had taken not long before.

**WEBBER'S POV**

My friend buckled at the knees and he dropped to the ground crying, I guess this is the first time he has gotten lost. Well, I shouldn't say that, Pikachu says that Ash (Is that his name?) gets the kids lost all the time, but they are with him of course. No, the first time he is separated, I have to put up with him, okay what to do. What should I do? Oh, I know!

'_It's okay,we'll find them, or they'll find us. It doesn't matter which way around._' I petted his head, what his father does to him. I guess it just made things worst cause he started crying louder.

I sighed, Pikachu didn't tell me what to do in these situations. I gave up hope and cured up in his lap.

A few minutes later, a familiar looking trio walked up the path we took before. I smiled at them, jumping out of the child's lap and into the arms of the largest person there. I guess my hasty movement must have gained the boy's attention because he looked over and ran towards his father and twin.

"It's okay." I heard him say, hugging the two younger cubs while the other just looked at the ground shyly, which was quite unlike her.

The ruby-haired one spoke up, "I'm sorry for suggesting to go here by yourself, Xavier." She apologised. Okay, that made sense, she hated saying sorry.

I didn't really pay attention after that, it was just all hugs and kisses, and a "Xavier and Alexa, you two have synchronised emotions and sometimes movements." I don't get what it means, but I hope it's nothing bad.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
